Family on my mind
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have a family together, and encounter various things along the way. It is a RIZZLES fic, and I intend there to be multiple chapters. Reviews, comments, and criticism are all welcome.


**To begin:**

**I am not known for impeccable grammar**

**I posted a story really similar to this, but then deleted it because is was so bad I had to take a long time to fix it **

**All recognizable Rizzoli_ and Isles_ characters belong to Janet, Tess and TNT **

**Warning: **

**This is a romance/family pic**

* * *

The ME placed herself in her wife's arms, "Jane, Happy Birthday my love. I arranged for a family dinner at my favorite restaurant. Your family, our kids, my parents, and me. I also figured seeing your family there might seem humorous to you. And well, I find it humorous to see you in that environment."

The Detective could only smile, at such a sweet gesture made by her wife, "Very funny. That sounds

perfect Maur. Do I have to wear a dress? I don't want to!" She said, beckoning her son into her lap.

"Mommy! Louie and I can't wait to go to Mamma's fancy restaurant! Your clothes are on the bed! Let's go!" Helena excitedly said grabbing the Detective into the bedroom. This left the ME thinking to herself:

"Wow, Louie is 5 already, and Helena is 9, time goes by so quickly. My Jane is already 40. That's over 10 years of being a cop for her. If I could capture this moment and make it last forever I would be okay with it..."

An hour passed by, and the Rizzoli-Isles household was fully dressed up, ready to meet the rest of the crew. In the car, the Detective looked at the ring on her dominant hand and remembered the same day, 11 years ago.

_The Detective was sent immediately to the hospital for another gunshot wound, which happened to over-lap with her birthday. She was tired as hell, but nothing was going to stop her from seeing her girlfriend. She finally woke up from surgery to see the ME sitting on the bed crying, immediately putting a smile on her face at the sight of the Detective waking up. "Maur, it's okay, I promise, come here." She said, opening her arms to let the ME fall into. "Jane, I can't stand the thought of not having you with me." She pressed her lips to the Detectives._

_To which the Detective replied, "Me too. I love you, forever." Pulling her closer, so she was laying on the bed. She finished her thought with, "Jane, I love you, more than I have loved anything else on this earth. You taught me everything that I didn't know, and gave me the gift of love. You helped me see that the world does have good people and taught me to always see the bright side. I don't want it to seem that I am asking out of fear of loosing you, I mean it with all of my will power. I love you. Will you marry me?_

_Tears ran down the detectives face, as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. This alarmed the ME, and she began to cry, not seeing that she was holding on to the wound. "Yes. Maur, I have never been so sure of anything else in the world." From then on, nothing ever stopped the pair._

The Detective spaced back into real time, looking over at the ME, smiling. "What? Jane, do I have something on my face?" This only made the Detective chuckle, "No, Maur, it's just that you are so... beautiful." They both smiled, and continued to talk with Louie, and Helena who wouldn't stop talking. Filling the car with small talk about nothing really, but Bass, and Jo Friday. Finally, they reached the restaurant.

Walking in, the Detective was suddenly put out of place. Even after 11 years of marriage, she could not get used to places like this. Their son lived for this kind of thing, whereas their daughter was more like the Detective. Immediately seeing the rest of the group, they all sat down, and began the birthday dinner. The dinner consisted with the Rizzoli kids bickering, and the mothers of the couple small talking, and the ME and their kids having conversations about things no one else could really understand.

Eventually the topic of Doyle came up, and this put the Detective into protection mode. Constance Isles refused to speak to her daughter, while the older woman Rizzoli kept throwing questions at the ME, without a filter. The rest of the table fell quiet, knowing how the Detective could act. The Detective simply told the entire group that the kids were there, and to drop it, while placing her hand on the ME's under the table. Soon after, Louie tugged on the ME's dress, "Mamma, I have to use the bathroom, can you please take me?" The ME looked to the Detective, and leaned in, just brushing their lips together and then walked with her son towards the bathroom

The next moment followed with an awkward silence, filled by Angela Rizzoli talking about the safety concern with being a cop.

Angela said, "Janie, you had to make your brother become a detective. I get that you are saving lives, and you are a hero but it is not safe. What if you die and I am stuck in the BPD cafe?"

The Detective followed by saying what her wife always says, "Well, technically we are closer and closer to dying every second. So I am dying" To which the older Rizzoli gave the younger Rizzoli the "Rizzoli" glare.

The Detective then began to bicker with her younger brother about how he copied her, not followed in her footsteps, only to be shut up by everyone. Constance Isles then brought up, "Its been more than 10 minutes. Where are Maura and Louie?" No one at the table really had a good answer, so Tommy Rizzoli spoke up, "Maybe they fell in?" With the classic Rizzoli smile, to which the Detective shot back her "Really?" look.

The entire table laughed, and continued to eat happily in celebration of the Detective's birthday. Everything was perfect to her, but she began to notice her wife's absence. Being a Detective, she could fear the most, because it was pushing 20 minutes.

Attention was then brought to the man that came from the back of the restaurant. Appeared next to Frankie,"Sir, is that your wife in the back? Because your son locked himself in the bathroom." The Detective shot up from her seat and said to the group,

"Ill be right back."

"No, No, It's okay." The man said, seeing the worry in her eyes. Assuming he was wrong and Jane is that wife he continued, "Its just that your son has locked himself in the stall, and your wife is having trouble getting him out."

The Detective could only laugh, as did the rest of the table, breaking the tension. The Detective continued to go back to the bathroom. The ME, who was seemingly calm, immediately met her. However, the Detective knew her wife and knew she would be distressed.

"Oh good, Jane, Louie has got stuck in the stall, and she can't unlock the door." the ME said. The Detective noticed that the door was closed from ceiling to floor, and is a single one, too. The only way in was to unlock it, or bust it open. "Loiue, baby Mommy is here. Are you okay?" The Detective went into mother mode as she reassured her child. While also reassuring her wife.

"Yeah, Mommy. But I am kinda- sorry Mamma- kind of scared. Can you get me out?"

The Detective looked to her wife, and the ME spoke, "Jane, I've already asked, they have nothing to unlock it with, so they left." This gave the Detective a certain look, to which the ME continued, "No, Jane, please don't cause a scene."

"Maur, our daughter is stuck in the bathroom, and scared. If they wont do anything, I will call Korsak and get permission. Please Maura?" The Detective was about to use her authority. Just then, Angela Rizzoli appeared next to the couple.

"My grand-son is stuck in the bathroom. HEY WAITRESS! COME HERE AND UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

"MA! They can't. I just texted Korsak, and got permission to break the door down."

The by the time the waitress had gotten to the bathroom, the older Rizzoli had gone back to her seat, leaving the action to her daughter, and daughter in-law.

The Detective spoke to the waitress while the ME made it seem nicer, "Hey. You guys did nothing to help. Thanks a lot. I now have to perform the simple task of breaking a door because you guys can't." Even though dressed nicely, the Detective did not notice. She got ready to ram the door down, but then stopped when the waitress yelled, "Ma'am. You can't do that!" Stepping between the door and the Detective.

"Hell I can't, lady. Move, NOW." The Detective began to become aggressive.

"Mommy, get me out. I can't find the light!" The automatic light system and turned the lights off and because their 5 year old was too small to activate the sensor.

"Don't worry Louie, just move from away from the door" The Detective began to become annoyed.

"Lady. You do not have the right. I'll call the cops. I just moved from San Francisco, where I was a cop for 4 years. I am one day away from being a cop here in Boston, so you better stop now." The waitress became defensive, not knowing who she was talking to. Not being used to people acting like that, the Detective could only laugh.

The ME, knowing her wife was about to do something to cause extreme embarrassment to the waitress said, "Don't be to harsh..."

The Detective finished laughing, and moved the waitress out of the way. She got ready, and then threw her shoulder right at the door, breaking it completely down. The ME immediately ran in beside the Detective, comforting Louie. Once he was fine, the couple turned to the waitress. The waitress stood there speaking trying to mock the Detective, "So what, you can mock cop shows. You are talented."

Louie laughed, he could guess what happened, he knew where/what his mother's did for work and he gaind some of their intelligence, though only five. The waitress looked slightly confused, but said, "I called the cops, and they should be here soon. The BPD is close, you better come up with something real quick." This made the Detective chuckle loudly, and then got shoved by her wife, meaning _be nice, and don't kill her._

Getting what the ME meant, the Detective held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli. Homicide. And this is my wife." The Detective let out a smirk, as her wife played along, . "Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." The couple looked at each other, and smiled, exchanging a look meaning, _I love you. _

The Detective had to keep going, for her pride was taking over, "I noticed your sarcasm earlier. However, I wasn't mocking a 'cop show' I happen to be a cop for over 10 years now. They copy me." To which the waitress didn't believe the couple and said,

"Okay, yeah sure. 'Detective' I don't suppose you are going to suddenly have a different job when the cops come, are you?"

Just then, Barry Frost walked in the door, and Louie ran up to him, "Uncle Frost! Mommy just knocked down the door, because I was stuck in the bathroom!" This made him turn to the Detective and laugh, "Really Jane? Really? Again. I had to come from doing YOUR paperwork. For this? " He turned to the waitress, "I got a call, with a 'deranged woman threatening to bang the door down' You her?" The waitress put on an embarrassed face, and said, "Yeah, that's me, but… we got it… figured out. Thanks." Failing to hide embarrassment, she thought about switching jobs and left.

Before she got away she felt the Detectives hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you at work, huh?"

* * *

"Hello Barry. It's nice to see you again." the ME said, and the Detective adding, "Yeah, Frost, its not like I haven't seen you all day." she smiled.

"Yeah. Rizzoli, I just can't get away from you! You are not going to live this one down in the BPD. Happy Birthday, again."

The two women then proceeded to invite him to the table, and he obliged.

It was 10 minutes after the Detective had left the table, and by the look on all of their faces, they all knew that something happened. Approaching the table, hand in hand with the ME and Louie, the Detective said, "You can't make that shi- stuff up." Everyone laughed, knowing that they would be laughing until they had a six-pack. The rest of the birthday dinner went well, while they talked about the 'event' and The Detective and Frost talked about their partnership.

That night, in bed, with the kids asleep, and ME in her arms, the Detective turned and gave her wife a deep, passionate kiss, that lasted seconds, until they pulled out to breath. "What was that for?" The Detective replied in her husky tone, "Because you are the best wife ever. And thank you for the birthday dinner. It was perfect. I'll never forget it, ever. You're perfect, and we're perfect."

* * *

** Thank you for reading, I will try to keep up soon. **

**Please review with any thoughts. **


End file.
